Winter
by Koira Oxenstierna
Summary: **DenSu One-shot** La historia de un viajero perdido y un joven sueco.


One-Shot Den-Su y mi loca teoría de cómo se conocieron.

Este par me agrada(?)

One-shot para Karen, espero le guste mucho...

.

.

.

Era un invierno frio, uno de esos que hacen no querer siquiera moverse, uno de esos que hacen buscar calor acogedor por cualquier lugar, aún si tuvieses que estar tan cerca de la chimenea para quitarse esa sensación molesta de la piel.

Frente a la chimenea de una casa modesta, dos hombres que compartían algunas mantas, para protegerse del frío, ambos con tazas de té de agujas de pino.

-Esta estación me trae bastantes recuerdos. ¿A ti no?-Preguntó, un rubio de ojos azules, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si-Asintió el más alto, dejando su taza a un lado para tener las manos libres y acariciar el cabello todo desparpajado de su compañero.

-Este clima no es nada a comparación de esa vez… ¡Si no te hubiera encontrado, hubiese sido danés muerto!-El otro asintió nuevamente, pero no compartía su versión de la historia ni su juego de palabras.

_"Yo te encontré tirado afuera de mi casa ¿Cómo querías que no hiciera nada por ti?" _Quiso decir el de lentes, pero antes de formularlo bien y hacerlo palabras, el otro lo abrazó y reposó su cabeza contra el pecho de su compañero.

-¿Sabes que te estoy eternamente agradecido, verdad?-Volvió el de cabellos desparpajados, esta vez acariciando el rostro del otro, que mantenía su mirada neutra. Recibió una sonrisa pequeña, apenas una muy leve curvatura en sus labios, pero eso era más que suficiente como para tener permiso por encima de su salvador para arrojarse sobre sus labios.

Su historia es un tanto singular… la historia de un viajero proveniente de Dinamarca perdido y de un joven estudiante sueco.

.

Flash back*

.

_Nieva sobre las ya congeladas callejuelas de Norrbotten. El viento es cortante, es lastimoso y se antojan los copos para sepultar cadáveres de ángeles que han caído del cielo. "¡Blanco, todo es blanco!" La explosión que ruge con la nieve y que eriza la piel. No se ve más allá de lo blanco que rodea ¿Eso que sobresale es el humo grisáceo de las locomotoras? No. Son las chimeneas de las casas que luchan por mantenerse cálidas._

_En el frío páramo, un chico cubierto por completo de negro da pasos quejosos. No es difícil diferenciar a un viajero de un nativo sueco. Este chico es la perfecta descripción de no saber ni qué pasa. Andarse con esas ropas tan ligeras cuando el cielo parece un cuadro de algún artista renacentista, tan blanco y manchado a la vez, tan repicado de acero es una bonita ilusión, una ilusión mortal en un día frío en el norte de Europa._

_Todo el lugar se metamorfosea, es una mariposa delicada y blanca, que emprende el vuelo llenando sus alas de cenizas grises, cenizas negras. Las fuentes son delicados floreros, cristalinos y el agua que deberían llevar en ellas, no es más que enredaderas y orquídeas dendrobium caprichosas, una de ellas se desmorona y rompe en mil pedazos, trozos de diamante y estrellas esparcidas al mismo tiempo que el muchacho tropieza y cae, dando contra la nieve dura._

_Pasan algunas personas a sus lados, pero lo ignoran. Parecen estar huyendo de ese frío que se antoja para detener el corazón. Con todas sus fuerzas, vuelve a ponerse en pie recargándose en un pilar aunque las piernas y los dedos de las manos no le respondan._

_Más allá, ve que la poca gente que se atrevía a salir ya no lo hace más. La tormenta invernal acrecienta y lo único que puede gemir es que alguien le brinde ayuda, que alguien lo reciba en una de esas moradas que despiden cenizas y humo grisáceo._

_El frío es tan intenso que las temerosas aves se congelan en pleno vuelo, antes de caer estrelladas contra el suelo para quebrarse, como bonitas muñecas de porcelana. Hay algunas que no desfallecen instantáneamente, el sonido que emiten en su agonía es dulce, a pesar de que se trate del sonido de la muerte._

_Con la única fuerza que tiene, da un último suspiro antes de volver a caer, quizá para siempre._

_…_

El sonido de la leña crujiendo al ser abrasada por el fuego y el olor de pino remueven un poco de conciencia en el muchacho rubio que yace dormido en una cómoda cama compuesta de mantas y paja. Con bastante dificultad, logra abrir sus ojos. Sus iris azules parecen zafiros brillantes que no saben que ha pasado. Él intenta incorporarse, pero más de la mitad de su cuerpo está entumido.

-Despertaste-El viajero volteó hacia donde provenía esa voz, perteneciente a un joven alto, rubio y que bajo las gafas que llevaba poseía una mirada por demás fulminante.

-¿Eh? Yo… ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estoy?-Preguntó exaltado.

El de gafas sólo le hizo un ademán con la mano, uno para que guardara silencio. El otro rubio se quedó sorprendido, con un poco de miedo, pero no se atrevió a desobedecer.

-Tienes que descansar-Le costó bastante trabajo hablar de corrido y sin parecer brusco por el tono de su voz, pero aquello lo dijo en danés. Después de aquello, dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir por una puerta.

-¡Esp… espera!-Gritó, haciendo que su cabeza le doliera, inmediato se llevó una mano hacia donde surgía el dolor –solo… solo dime cómo te llamas…-

-Berwald-Escuchó, seguido de la puerta cerrándose.

El chico que reposaba se dejó caer en el almohadón que estaba allí para sostenerle, bufó y volvió a taparse con las mantas. Quedó de nuevo profundamente dormido.

.

-Mathias…-Escuchó su nombre –Mathias…- Volvió a escucharlo, pero ni se inmutó –¡M'thias!- Esta vez el acento grave de la voz aunada a la aspereza del idioma sueco hizo que sus ojos se abrieran tan rápido que sus pupilas se dilataron con verdadera ferocidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?-Preguntó -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Quedó casi perplejo al tener enfrente a Berwald.

-Tu identificación-Sólo dijo y se sentó a un borde de la cama, dándole una taza de infusión caliente y dándole un sorbo a la suya.

-Ah… gracias…-Aquello parecía te y olía exquisito -¿Qué es?-Preguntó de nuevo, olisqueando el contenido como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Agujas de pino-Contestó, señalando el contenido de su taza –para… para guardar… calor-Volvió a explicar en danés.

Mathias miró bien al desconocido que le había brindado refugio, que prácticamente le había salvado de una congelada muerte. Pocas palabras, buen semblante. Amable.

Cuando ambos habían acabado el contenido de su taza, el de gafas se ofreció a ponerlas en cómoda que estaba a unos pasos de la cama.

-¿Tú no tienes frío?-Preguntó al dueño de la casa, cobijándose de nuevo, quedando sólo sus ojos expuestos por el frío que no hacía más que empeorar.

El sueco volvió a sentarse en la cama y pasó una mano por el rostro de Mathias, quien de inmediato abrió los ojos a su máxima expresión.

-¡Estás helado!-Y de la nada, se arrojó a abrazarlo. Berwald se quedó quieto. –Ven, ven ¡Hay que darnos calor!-El de gafas hizo una negativa con la cabeza.

-Lo necesitas más. Hipotermia-Al danés no le importó, jaló al chico hacia si mismo y le puso una manta en la cabeza.

Esa vez, Berwald intentó escapar del agarre de su "invitado" la mitad de la noche, pero este no hacía más que reprenderlo. Aún si la hospitalidad del dueño de la casa fuera excelente, Mathias también se sentía culpable por hacer pasar frío a su salvador.

En un punto de la madrugada, casi alba, los dos estaban perfectamente acoplados, abrazados, tratando de sobrellevar mejor las cosas.

_Esa temporada de frío ha sido la más cruel que ha experimentado Suecia y bajo la excusa de eso, Berwald logró mantener un poco más de tiempo consigo a la persona que le enamoró a primera vista. Cuando llegó la temporada de primavera, Mathías tuvo que despedirse del chico amable que le había dado una segunda oportunidad de vivir._

_Berwald pasó casi un año esperando que volviera, hasta que en invierno, volvió a aparecer llamando a su puerta un semicongelado danés, esta vez, con un cargamento para pasar bastantes, bastantes días con su compañero._

.

Fin del Flash Back*

.

-Dijiste que venias por dos días-Interrumpió la sesión de besos apasionados el más alto.

-Pero lo que no sabías es que yo no podía vivir sin ti-Volvió a decir, buscando sus labios.

_"Demasiado torpe como para vivir solo, dirás" _quiso espetarle, pero en vez de eso, solo se dejo quitar las gafas con suavidad, para llevar las cosas a otro nivel.

.

.

.

Me agrada como para continuarlo(?) espero que haya llenado las expectativas de la queridísima dama a quien se lo dedico, porque ella sigue mis historias asdsda ; A ; -se mata

Gracias!

_Yael & trollstaff fuera!_


End file.
